


Home

by tsitsho



Category: Elfquest
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsitsho/pseuds/tsitsho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternative title: cutter is sappy</p>
<p>a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Skywise's back was taunt, curved like the archway of a cathedral under the hot, persistant touches of Cutter's rough hands. His neck was bent, head tipped back, mouth open with gasps and pants, white hair spread out over the grass - fresh snow smothering the green; he looked incredible like this, a celestial body descended from the vast reaches of the sky to grace the earth with his presence. Cutter was utterly overwhelmed by the sight, by the searing heat between the pads of his fingers and the smooth, pale expanse of his partner's skin. The vehement movement of his hips into Skywise's didn't cease as he studied the elf below him, only slowed, and deepened - thoughtfully, distractedly- in a way that made the stargazer moan softly and reach for him with the hands previously gripping the grass for dear life, with a soft sigh of, "Tam."

The sound of his soul name was enough to ground him again; he bent over his partner, their chests touching as he buried his face into the crook of the frost-hair's neck. Skywise smelled like home, like pungent new blossoms and the warmth of the Father Tree, the young chief thought, like sap and pollen and moonlight and tangled bedfurs. Skywise was home - an ever present force that kept Cutter's head above water while he returned the favor, keeping the older elf's feet on the ground. 

His soul name played on the stargazer's lips, breathy and repetitive, as if the singular syllable could save his life, a symphony of gasps and moans and the honey sweet song with only one lyric, "Tam, Tam, Tam, Tam." The chief wanted to see that word leaving his partner's mouth, wanted to see the movement of his lips around each letter, the crease between his brows, he wanted to witness the effect his ministrations had upon the other. He raised his head, his face above Skywise's, his blond hair falling like a curtain between them and the outside world, and he was gone - tipped over the edge with a breathless grunt of, "Fahr," as his muscles trembled, trying to hold himself up through the experience.

He hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until he'd opened them, coming face-to-face with a flushed, hazey stargazer who held his gaze for a heartbeat, then another, before breaking into an exhausted, crooked smile. Cutter could feel the pounding of the other's heart, and the ragged breathing against his chest, and he found himself breaking into a smile too.

There were no words exchanged for quite a while afterwards, just the rustle of the grass as Cutter rolled off the frost-hair to lay next to him, and the soft, private laughter of spent lovers between equally soft kisses.


End file.
